


What was lost needs to be found.

by madammina



Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Legacy of Kain
Genre: ALso I know I got some Kain stuff wrong, Also you have to accept that Maleficent does maybe have feelings, But if you accept that premise then everything should go smoothly, F/M, Gen, I Am Sorry, I like Dracula Okay, Jecht Turns into a Vampire, Square is leaving money on the table, That being said Kain seems like he would be a very good addition to the Hellfire club, The Hellfire Club realizes they have Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Maleficent just had a massive fight with her not husband, Jecht.  And when he returns home he is... changed.Like he has fangs and tries to bite her throat.The Hellfire club try to figure out what is going on, Maleficent is trying to figure out how much of what Not Jecht is saying is right, and then the person who did it shows up with a... very tempting offer.And now Maleficent has a choice.  She could get her not husband back, or she could gain a valuable ally in her quest to control the worlds.
Relationships: Jecht (Final Fantasy X)/Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What was lost needs to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU to The Beast Inside, which is an AU itself. While I don't think you need it to understand this, it would help. But as a quick recap. 
> 
> In that story, Maleficent mistimes a teleportation spell and ends up on DI. Jecht finds her and through a mix of the florence nightengale effect and exoticism they grow fond of each other. 
> 
> In this version of events, Instead of leaving him on DI, Maleficent took Jecht to Hollow Bastion. What she doesn't know is that is where he lived before DI. 
> 
> So, thank you for reading this! Let me know what you think!

Maleficent looked over her spellbook. On the floor Tidus was gnawing on some rubber block Jecht had retrieved from the city.

Where was he? He was never this late. Was he still mad at her? He had stormed out after she had… she didn’t even know anymore. He just grabbed his bag and said he would be back.    
  


He did that whenever he wanted to… whatever humans do… Why were they this difficult? Not like she had dealt with other humans, but she knew Jecht well. Or was getting to know him better. He was utterly devoted to her. She knew that. He had PROMISED her that. And it was a promise made with no want of her to pay it back.

  
At the time.   
  
She picked up Tidus who sleepy pointed at a point in the book, too tired to babble about it. Jecht had gotten it for him. He was growing in his own way, not that she understood it. He did though. He understood a lot    
  
But this relationship had gone on for… longer than she would have thought when they started it. And yes she had agreed to his demands on chores and other matters of the sort… 

No one should care about emotions, They were futile and twisted people thinking rationally.    
  
But they were important to humans. And maybe he was being tired of treated this way by someone he loved.    
  
But she didn’t love him. She was fey, and all that implied. Emotionless, manipulative…

So what was this feeling her stomach at Jecht not coming back yet? Or the feeling of Tidus being in her arms feeling… whole?    
  
A knock suddenly echoed at the door to their room.   
  
“Dragonheart!” Jecht said. “Can I come in?”    
  
Maleficent walked over, Tidus slowly falling asleep in her arms. They kept Tidus’ bed in their bedroom, but overall, it was fairly bare. Neither of them really needed anything after all. It was just a place to sleep.    
  
She opened the door to find Jecht there, leaning on the doorframe.    
  
“I don’t see why you need to ask to come into your own bedroom, Jecht.” Maleficent said. “Unless this is you still being mad at me. In which case, yes, come in.” She stepped back and he crossed the threshold. “What are you doing?” SHe asked as he turned to just… stare at her. Not Tidus - who he liked to pick up and rock - or even go into some sort of talk about what he did. Just… stare. “Did you get what you wanted? I don’t see a bag.”    
  
“Yes. I left it in the kitchen.” Jecht said. “Because I just wanted to look at this lovely fairy.” He gave her a grin. “He looks sleepy. Want to put him to bed early?”    
  
She did, to be honest. Tidus was a weight. Somehow good, but still a weight.   
  
“Are you planning something?” SHe asked instead. The trip must have really put him in a better mood. He no longer bore a grudge over whatever it was that he was angry about before.    
  
“Yes,” Jecht replied. “Please?”    
  
Well, she couldn’t resist a please. 

As she turned to put Tidus to bed, she sensed Jecht come up behind her. Well, he had a plan tonight. As she put Tidus down, she felt air on her neck. Jecht had…   
  
She threw out her hand and her staff rushed to her. She swung it, and it hit Jecht in the head with a CRACK. As she watched, his eyes flashed red and something was in his mouth. Something sharp.

  
Fangs. 

“Where is he.” She growled, standing solid in front of Tidus’ crib.   
  
“Where is who?” the not Jecht said. “I’m here.”   
  
“You are not HIM.” She debased herself to growling. Her staff flickered with green fire that did not reflect in his eyes as it should. “You are something else.”    
  
“I AM Jecht!” the not Jecht shouted. “Why are you so suspicious of me! I made you that promise and no matter how much it hurts that you don’t listen to me or just use me as a servant or how I wonder if you still love me because I’ve been here for years and you haven’t ever even held my hand or kissed me and-”    
  
Maleficent tapped her staff and fire rushed out of it, trapping the not Jecht in a cage of flames. He snarled and tried to reach out, but couldn’t go past the fire. After a minute, he retreated to a far part of the cage and began to sulk.    
  
A human would sigh, but Maleficent was not human. Instead, Maleficent tapped the crystal ball on her staff that summoned the others to a meeting. Then she adjusted her headdress, grabbed both Tidus, the “baby carrier” and a blanket, and using the staff to guide the fire cage, she lugged everything out to the main hallway.   
***   
Hades was the first to arrive in the chapel. Maleficent had the Not Jecht floating behind her as she set up the magic table.    
  
“You know, you got me right as I was about to make a deal. This better be good.” Hades said as he summoned up something to eat. “I have not gotten a lot out of this deal. We are both good at them, so why… what’s with the boy toy?” He tilted his head and stared at the not Jecht in a fire cage hovering behind her.    
  
“That is why we are having a meeting,” Maleficent replied.    
  
“Normally I’d rejoice in you not knowing something, but I don’t know either,” Hades admitted. There was a SPLOOSH to the side of Maleficent, but neither turned to see Ursula pull herself out of the hole.    
  
“Oh.” She said flatly. “Is this a romance problem or something else.”    
  
“He’s in a cage!” Hades shouted and gestured to said cage.    
  
“That could still mean romance problems,” Ursula argued back. As the two squabbled, Maleficent put the blanket down then Tidus on the floor. He slept soundly, but a turn of her hand pulled the “Baby pen” Jecht often used over so Tidus couldn’t escape and no one could trip on him either. A nod to Pete and he appeared, sitting behind the pen to keep an eye while Maleficent turned to the group. Hook appeared, glanced at Not Jecht, and decided to lean on a pillar away from it.   
  
“Thank you for letting me get out of that meeting” Jafar and Oogie Boogie said at the same time when they entered. They both glared at each other, then moved apart.    
  
“Who turned Jecht into a vampire?” Oogie asked, wandering over. Jecht snapped at him. Emphasizing the sharp fangs he had grown in his mouth. His eyes flashed red.    
  
“I’m JECHT!” The Not Jecht shouted.    
  
“Physically, yes.” Oogie agreed. “I hate vampires. You’re not like mine though.” He turned to the group. “So, did you invite vampires, Maleficent.”   
  
“What are you prattling about, you fool.” She hissed back.    
  
“Right.” Oogie gave an overdramatic sigh. “Your main squeeze is undead now. He wants to drink blood and serves another master. If he’s here, He specifically wants to drink YOUR blood. Crosses repel him, he may not be able to stand sunlight, and most importantly, someone did this to him.” He turned to Maleficent. “So, who has managed to sneak onto our secret base?”    
  
“So how the tables turn.” Not Jecht laughed. “You go around, searching for people to kidnap, and then when someone sneaks in, you don’t know what to do!” Not Jecht seemed to be filled with glee, but it also felt like a pale imitation. “Oh my dearest, why do you have me in this cage? I thought you liked people evil and emotionless. You’re accusing me of that now!”    
  
“Yeah, the blood-sucking is the new bit,” Hades said, then paused. His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the fire cage. He reached out, and Not Jecht didn’t snap this time. Just started back. “... I don’t sense his soul.”    
  
THAT got everyone’s attention. They all turned to look at Hades, who was frowning at Not Jecht. Maleficent heard Pete whimpering behind her.    
  
“Explain.” She said, her voice low.    
  
“Oh, I feel it now.” Ursula slid over. “Yes. There is an… absence here.” She started to chuckle. “The irony.”    
  
“Whatever.” Not Jecht said. “I can’t persuade you.”    
  
“Listen, sweet cheeks” Hades slid into his spiel voice as easy as breathing. “You’re dealing with a group of people who openly call themselves evil and villains. It’s not working.”    
  
“Vampires are a kind of... “ Oogie rolled the next word around before saying it. “Monster.” He would have shook his head. “I don’t know if we can save him.”    
  
“Why do you want to?” Hook cut in. He strode over. “He wasn’t much good to us before, as this… thing... “ He eyed Not Jecht closely. “He may do some good for us.”    
  
“Monsters and magic do tend to go along.” Jafar added in. “Though not necessarily.” He hefted his own magic staff.    
  
“I’m going to go talk with the vampires.” Oogie Boogie said as he turned around. “I don’t think it’s the same, but it’s a place to start.” The portals opened and the others went back to their worlds.    
  


“Pete, bring the child.” Maleficent said, and the swept from the room. With all the other villains gone, Not Jecht was left alone in the castle chapel.

***

Maleficent walked into the bedroom she shared with Jecht and kicked the laundry aside. She knew how to do it, Jecht had insisted on it. Jecht had decided to boss her around and insisted on a lot of things. SHe knew how to cook now, even if she didn’t need to eat. At least as much as he did. And she knew how to do basic cleaning and laundry. She glanced over at the corner and took note that his favorite broom was out.    
  
Oh that’s right. The fight.    
  
He had promised to love her. But that didn’t mean following her every wish. That’s what they had fought over. It wasn’t cleaning, they had a deal in place there about either working together to clean and improve the living space or to do it fifty/fifty if both were feeling well. She had asked him to get a book or something and he had done it…

But he had slammed the book down. Had asked why she never did what he asked. Asked what made him different than a servant. If she wanted a servant, she could have just summoned the ones from her old castle    
  
They were idiots though.   
  
He had gripped the top of a chair tightly and asked why she wanted him to stay around.   
  
She couldn’t answer that. She had just glared at him. What answer could she give? He wasn’t different from a servant, other than they had a child together.    
  
She glanced at said sleeping child. He had her hair.    
  
She mimicked what Jecht did and lay back down in the bed. She removed her head dress, casting a spell on the door to lock it, and stared at the ceiling.    
  
Why did she keep on thinking of the creature as Not Jecht? Why did it feel so wrong? Why was she… feeling weird about not doing laundry?   
  
Why did the room feel empty?   
  


***   
_ “This is for you.” Jecht said, holding out a package. It was all wrapped up in paper. “Happy, uh.” He let go of one side of the box to rub the back of his head. “Happy today? Anyway I got you a present.”    
  
“Why?” Maleficent asked as she took the box. The paper was shiny with circles on it. “I have nothing in return.”   
  
“It’s a gift. Humans give them to each other. Sometimes it’s to celebrate, other times it’s to fill a need.” Jecht sat down on the bed next to her. The bed bounced a bit, but she stayed still. Carefully, she pulled the paper off, then opened up the box.    
  
Inside it were several large silk scarves. They were mostly black or green or purple, the colors she favored. Some had designs like ravens on them, others were plain and others had geometric patterns. She touched them, and felt the silk slip over her hands.    
  
“What’s this for?” She asked. “I have no need for winter gear, and silk does not hold in the cold.”   
  
“It’s for your hair, dragon heart.” Jecht said, his voice sounded like he was rolling his eyes. “So this way when you lay down to bed, you don’t need to keep that head dress with the horns on. There’s some books below it, too, so you can learn how to put them on without me.”    
  
“I shall grant you a boon later. I do not want to be in debt to you.” She said distractedly, her hands fingering the purple one with sewing implements on it.    
  
“No boon needed.” Jecht said, as she heard him lean farther back so he was stretched out. “I’m just filling a need.”  _   
***   
  
She wanted nothing. She wanted FOR nothing. This was fine. Good. The not Jecht could be a good ally. He could threaten the princesses or maybe even track them down with powers. Not Jecht could do so much that Jecht could not do. Maybe even be for capturing the Princesses of heart.    
  
She turned over in an empty and cold bed. 

This would be good, in the long run.

*** _  
“Jecht.” Maleficent said as she sat down in the library nook. Jecht seemed to favor this part of the castle. She was unsure if it was because it was away from her or because of the light or the corners with books. He was fond of the light though.  _

_ Tidus was babbling as he flipped through a cardboard book and Jecht was breathing softly as the sun streaked into the room. His eyes were closed and his head tilted onto the back wall of the library. “JECHT.” She repeated, a bit more deliberately.    
  
Jecht’s head jerked up, as he started to quickly pretend to read, Maleficent noticed a red bit of cloth on his hand. She reached out, and Jecht flinched for a second.    
  
“What happened.” She said calmly, unwrapping it.    
  
“You asked me to cook, I cut my hand, it happens.” Jecht shrugged.    
  
“Not to you.” She responded, as she finished unwrappig it. The cut was deep, but didn’t seem to have actually caused any damage. She placed her own hand over it, and her limited healing magic began to flow through her.    
  
“Humans need sleep.” Jecht said with a shrug. “If we don’t, we don’t act right. We get sloppy. But, you don’t like to sleep. I don’t like leaving you but-”    
  
“Jecht.” She looked over as the cut sealed up. “Get the sleep you need. I can handle it.” She removed her hand, and Jecht began to make a first, to test to see how it worked. “Except for cooking.”   
  
“You need me to cook.” Jecht said with a sign. “Why can’t you learn again?”    
  
“Wrong skill set.” She replied as she stood up. She felt something tug on her robe. She looked down and saw Tidus pulling on it, and lifting up his hands towards her. “Jecht?”   
  
“I got him.” Jecht muttered as he moved over to pick up Tidus. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go make us some dinner.” He held Tidus as he looked Maleficent in the eye. “But you need to learn how to cook too. Even if it’s just to boil some rice. Someday, I’m going to get sick. Just human nature. And you are going to need to know how to feed me and the kid.”    
  
“If you insist.” She sniffed. Cooking was so… beneath her.  _   
***

_ During their first week of living together, Maleficent woke up to a smell she hadn’t smelt before. Something…. Warm?    
  
She opened her eyes and found the bed lacking one human.    
  
“Jecht.” She said, as she sat up. She quickly slipped out of bed, pulling her staff to her. “JECHT.” SHe glanced around the empty room. Just the bed, two chairs, the desk and books… no where for a human to hide. A light was seeping from the room next door though… She began to walk towards it.   
  
“Dragonheart?” Jecht appeared from behind the door. She lifted her staff up in response, and he flinched, putting his hands up and something sloshed from a container in her hand. “I just made some coffee.”    
  
“Coffee?” She lowered her staff, “What is this… coffee.”    
  
“Hot drink” Jecht said, offering the cup to her. It looked like it was the smile and sun mug from before. “Hold it by the handle, it will be hot.”    
  
“I am the mistress of all evil, with all the powers of hell. I do not fear heat.” Maleficent sniffed.    
  
“This is the one mug I have right now. I left the other one back on Destiny Islands. You drop it, I’ll be without a morning ritual and be very cranky.” Jecht replied in a flat tone of voice. “Just hold it by the handle. If you want you can put your other hand on the other side.”    
  
“Why do you need this,” Maleficent asked as she put her staff down. After that, she picked up the mug as he requested. For some reason, his hands lingered on hers. It was hard to attempt this drink if he held her hands at the same time. The liquid smelled good, and unlike the tea that the good fairies favored. Somehow, stronger.    
  
“I don’t technically,” Jecht said as he leaned back on the wall behind him. “But it helps humans wake up and work out. Exercise.”    
  
“Exercise?” Maleficent asked as she lifted the mug to her mouth.    
  
“Yeah,” Jecht said as he stood up straight again. “You think I look this good without doing anything?” He began to flex and Maleficent dipped her mouth to the hot liquid.   
  
And then promptly spat it out.   
  
“THIS IS DISGUSTING!” She shouted, lifting up the mug. She hurled it to the floor, but JEcht caught it before it smashed. “How can you drink that!”   
  
“It’s an acquired taste.” Jecht said defensively. “It’s fine, just let me drink and work out in peace. I won’t bother you.”   
  
“Good.” She said, and turned away. “I shall get to work on the allies for the princess kidnapping plan.”    
  
She thought she heard him mutter something about how it was a stupid plan, but ignored it. It was nice to wake up in a warm bed though. Even if his drink was horrible. _

**    
  
As soon as her eyes opened, she instinctively reached over to his side of the bed.   
  
Cold.    
  
Gone.    
  
The others wouldn’t come until she called them, usually, but she knew she wasn’t the only one thinking about what to do with Not Jecht. Tidus… what did Jecht do about Tidus… that was another thing to deal with. He always did it.    
  
After her and Tidus were washed up, she went to the chapel. She avoided the room Jecht used to exercise. 

***  
Tidus was cranky by the time she arrived at the chapel. No one was there yet, except Not Jecht. He also did not look like he had slept.   
  
“Food.” Not Jecht said as he lay on the floor of the cage.   
  
“I shall have Pete make rice for you.” She replied. “Jecht likes eggs on top.”   
  
“So you DO pay attention.” Not Jecht said. “I didn’t realize that you dared notice what I eat. You are too busy with your nose to the grindstone, to kidnap some delicious little girls, why would you care about what your bed warmer eats?” Maleficent found herself gripping her staff more tightly than usual. “Did you feed _our_ _child_ yet?” he asked. “I’m sure that’s nothing too difficult for you- after all, what does a five year old like to eat?” He gave a deep laugh. Maleficent heard a portal open behind her.   
  


“PANCAKES!” Tidus shouted. “Why’s dad like that?” Tidus started to pout. “I wanted him to read to me last night.”    
  
“You didn’t even read to him.” Not Jecht said in faux disappointment. “I would call this a failure at being a human being, but you aren’t even human, are you?”    
  
“Quiet.” Ursula’s voice hissed, and something flew from behind Maleficent to wrap around Not Jecht’s face. As Maleficent turned, Ursula had gathered up Tidus in her arms. “You should have contacted us, you don’t need to face this alone.”    
  
“Words matter, but I can deal with juvenile insults.” Maleficent tried to say, but Hades had appeared and took her by the arm.    
  
“Come this way, and don’t make any sudden movements.” He whispered. “We’ll talk more in the down the hall”    
  
“You talk more in the catacombs. I’ll make this little one some pancakes.” Ursula replied.    
  
“ PANCAKES!” Tidus shouted. Maleficent heard Ursula laugh as Hades rounded her around the corner.   
  
When they got to the hall, she found Oogie Boogie standing there, and Hades left Maleficent to sit on a greek couch he had conjured up.    
  
“We need Jecht back.” Oogie said as plainly as he could.    
  
“Hook-” She started to say. Both shook their heads.    
  
“Hook doesn’t play poker with us, Jafar is sometimes our fourth, but the three of us always play for keeps.” Hades replied. “Jecht set the stakes. He said money was functionally worthless to us and he was the only one with the soul, so we needed different stakes.” He waved his hand in a dismissive way.    
  
“And what do you play for?” Maleficent asked. The two allies glanced at each other.   
  
“Stickers,” they said at the same time. Hades pulled some out from his robe. He handed the oddly unburnt paper to Maleficent. It had a variety of stickers on it. Some were motivational phrases. (She spotted a “good job!” on a star and “Way to go!” on a rainbow) Others were animals like dogs and birds, and there were sparkly ones, puffy ones, ones with characters she didn’t recognize on them…   
  
She looked up.   
  
“How long has this been going on?”    
  
  
“About five years,” Hades said. “He got them from the City Ruins. He said once you didn’t care. We didn’t ask if you knew.”    
  
“It was poker for stickers. It wouldn’t matter anyway.” Oogie replied. Maleficent hurriedly put the stickers back in Hades’ hand.    
  
“Did you find anything out?” she asked, her hands gripping her staff again. She missed Diablo’s weight on her. Diablo would be nice to have around now.    
  
“I talked to the vampires.” Oogie Boogie started to explain. “They said they could tell me more if they saw him. I told them I had found a vampire when prepping for Halloween. I didn’t know what to do.”    
  
“I got nothing,” Hades replied. “Vampires are not my domain.” He leaned back. “The dead are, which you would THINK the undead count, but no. Closest I got is some samurai named Au-”    
  
“Thank you very much, Hades.” Maleficent interrupted him. “We shall go get the thing that wears Jecht’s face and meet your vampires, Oogie Boogie.”    
***   
By the time the three returned to the main hall, Hook and Jafar had arrived. Tidus was showing off his new toy that Jecht had gotten him in his last trip to the city, and Not Jecht could talk now but was saying nothing. Still, when Maleficent entered the room, he snapped to attention.    
  
“Hey, the fairy that wants to destroy the universe without regard for where that leaves her or what may be her family is here!” He shouted. “Really, do you have a family? Is our child a part of it? Am I?”    
  
“Is he only reacting to me?” Maleficent asked.    
  
“Mostly.” Jafar admitted. “Though he has called Hook… a few things.”   
  
“A drunk who couldn’t kidnap a child.” Hook muttered.    
  
“... Well, we’re going to take him now to go see the vampires!” Oogie said, as he reached for the cage. The canvas that held his bugs in started to smoke, and he pulled his hand away.    
  
“I’ll take the cage, and I’m coming with you,” Maleficent said as she tapped her staff. “Pete, the Little One stays here.”    
  
“Yes Ma’am!” Pete bounded up from whatever shadow he had been hiding in.    
  
“Servants, servants, everywhere. And none of them competent.” Not Jecht half sang. “How are we going to hide in the world, Boogie Man. After all, this is MY world. Maleficent is from another one all together. “ He began to chuckle a bit. “ Really, I AM the only one around from here. What happens if I kicked all you out? It really goes against my oath as a member of the Protection Committee to let you stay here.” His voice dropped.    
  


“Let’s go.” Maleficent said. Words matter, words give power. But there was no power Jecht or Not Jecht had over this location.   
****

When they arrived in the new world, in some side room of Oogie Boogie’s manor, with it’s decaying boards and gambling apparatus… Maleficent felt unchanged. She was not of this world, after all. But she still was close enough the world welcomed her as one of it’s own. Fairies may not be in the realm of halloween, but the powers of Hell she commanded were very much part of it.    
  
“Oh this is fun.” Not Jecht said as he perked up in his cage. “We are somewhere new, aren’t we? A world that isn’t Destiny Islands or Radiant Gardens. Isn’t that fun. Do I get to meet people this time?”    
  
Maleficent and Oogie Boogie ignored him and went into the room where the vampires were gathered.    
  
Maleficent was once again struck by thoughts of Diablo as she watched them gather around. With a wave of her staff, the fire cage changed to one of steel.    
  
“Vell, he is not like us.” One vampire said as he went around the cage. “Has he been fed?”    
  
“No.” Not Jecht replied. He tilted his head. “You are Vampires?”    
  
“As are you.” Another said. “Do you know this?”   
  
“Does it matter?” Not Jecht replied. “It doesn’t change what I am.”   
  
“Vell, it should change how you are treated.” The tallest one said. “Ve have some blood packets if you vant a snack-”    
  
Not Jecht suddenly stood up and threw himself at the bars of the cage.   
  
“I want HER.” He snarled, clawing at Maleficent. The Vampires quickly ran in front of him, and spread their wings and fangs. Not Jecht rolled his eyes and looked at them. “Oh buck up. I’ve been ordered not to harm her.” He looked back at Maleficent, his voice dropping. “I want to though. So badly.”    
  
Maleficent saw how clearly his fangs gleamed against his lips. Something tugged at her.   
  
She was evil. Why was this bothering her? Was it because he wanted to harm her? All the other members of her club were probably perfectly willing to harm her. She knew that. What made Not Jecht so different?    
  
“I’ll take care of him.” She said, walking past the vampires. The backed away, eyeing each other warily.    
  
“But-” One said.    
  
“I am the mistress of all evil.” She said lightly. “I can handle what ever this thing throws at me.”    
  
Not Jecht raised his eyebrows.    
  
“You still don’t think of me as your loving not husband?” He asked. There was a gasp from one of the vampires.   
  
“Yes, thank you, I’ll get that blood bank location to you soon-” Oogie said quickly as he hurried them out of the room.    
  
“You are not him.” She repeated. “He doesn’t-”   
  
“I don’t get mad? Get frustrated? Think that you are just using me?” Not Jecht paused, and then sighed. “Take me back.”   
  
***

_ “Well, this is some castle.” Jecht said as he spun around. Tidus, all of two years old, giggled in his arms. His feet echoed in the empty halls as Maleficent showed him around her new property.    
  
“The original owner left.” She explained as they went down a side hallway, with her staff lighting up the various hangings on the walls. “ Why waste available space?”    
  
“And…” Jecht trailed off, a smile on his face.   
  
“And the place was in a more central location, there was no one around, and they had already done some research into hearts.” She admitted, almost giggling. While she had yet to kill Aurora, that was for the best. She had needed her. And now, now the plan was coming together. Why was Jecht not following her now?   
  
She turned around and found him staring through an open door.    
  
“I KNOW this place.” He muttered. Tidus had gone quiet as Jecht walked into the room. Maleficent followed him.    
  
The room was some sort of study. Books had been scattered everywhere, ripped and torn and possibly burnt. The desk had ink spilled over it’s top and the chair had fallen over. Jecht put Tidus on the ground and walked over to the desk. He picked up a photograph that had fallen over and looked at it.   
  
“Ansem.” He muttered. He turned quickly to look at Maleficent. “This is Radiant Gardens, isn’t it?”    
  
“Yes.” She said calmly.    
  
“This was my home.” Jecht said, somewhere between upset and angry. He slid down to the floor. Tidus crawled over to him, and pulled on his pants. Jecht absently picked him up and turned the picture over in his hands, before putting it down and picking up a book. “It was in this room that Ansem the Wise told me I could leave.”    
  
“Oh?” Maleficent asked, walking over to where he sat. She gave a soft tap of her staff and Tidus floated out of Jecht’s lap. She held the child as he flipped through the book. At about half way, he stopped flipping. He paused, reading the words on the page.   
  
“Jecht?” She asked.    
  
“Kingdom Hearts.” Jecht muttered. “Maleficent, they… they EXPERIMENTED on the citizens!” He stood up and ran his hands through his hair.    
  
“What do you mean?” She asked. Tidus pulled on the collar of her dress and she summoned one of his stuffed animals, the dog. Tidus grabbed it instead and began to bite it.    
  
“I… I think the apprentices kidnapped them? There’s records of some big underground lab…. This is in Ansem’s name but this isn’t his handwriting, but it’s building on stuff that is in his hand writing…” Jecht muttered as he paced the room, his free hand practically pulling out chunks of hair. Maleficent just watched. “Maleficent, they tore their hearts out, looking for heartless.” He looked up at her. “It says they were hiding it from the protection committee but… I think the apprentices may have turned themselves into heartless? And there’s a note about different subjects and…” He was not the type of man to cry, but his voice was shaking as he flipped through the pages. He paced the room even more quickly, pulling other books from the shelves and dropping them at random around the room.    
  
“Jecht.” SHe said, interrupting whatever panic he had worked himself into. He turned, a bit too quickly. His eyes were wild, too human in a sense. His chest heaved as he looked at the book one more time, then flung it into a shelf on the opposite side of the room. It thudded uselessly against other books, and fell to the floor. Jecht fell to his own knees and began to quietly sob.    
  
“Jecht.” She said again, walking over. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. He looked at her, eyes again full of useless tears and breathing so heavily.    
  
“Promise me, promise me you won’t experiment on me.” Jecht said. He fell from his knees onto the ground in a pathetic display of emotion. “Maleficent. If you love me...”    
  
“You are asking for something with words, Jecht.” She said. If she was less regal she would have leaned on the desk. As it was, she continued to stand, watching him.    
  
“I don’t… I don’t want to be non human.” Jecht muttered into the floor. “I don’t want to be betrayed by those I trusted. I don’t know if Ansem the Wise did it, but at least his apprentices did SOMETHING to destroy this world. “ He looked back at her. “I should have been there. I was a member of the protection committee.”    
  
“And they are not here.” She reminded him. “Maybe if you had stayed, you would be dead. At the least you wouldn’t have met me. Or had our child.” Said child decided to mimic his father and threw the dog at the shelf. It fell very short. “This is what is best for you. You survive.”    
  
Jecht said nothing, but he shakily stood up.    
  
“Let’s keep going.’ He finally said, all joy at being in the castle gone from his voice. _   
***   
“Maleficent-” Pete said as soon as she entered the chapel. Everyone had already gathered there, eyeing Maleficent. Pete had Tidus on his shoulder, as Tidus pulled on Pete’s ear.   
  
“What is it.” She snapped.   
  
“There’s someone looking for you, at the front gate.” Pete yelped as Tidus pulled his head back.    
  
“Mama!” Tidus shouted. Maleficent swept up Tidus in her arms. “What’s going on with Dada?”    
  
Maleficent expected some retort from Not Jecht, but he said nothing, just watching the door that would lead to the front gate.    
  
“Who is it.” She asked Pete. Who shrugged.    
  
“He didn’t give his name.” Pete explained. “Just that he would be there.”    
  
Maleficent would have sighed. If she was not fey.    
  
“I got the little one.” Ursula said. Tidus cheered and half jumped towards Ursula. Maleficent knew from the other attempts that Tidus would be caught by Ursula’s tentacles and they would have a great time. Tidus’ swimming skills were quite good from the times that Ursula, Hook, and Jecht had taken him out swimming. Jafar hated it. Jecht had joked it was because Jafar was from a desert.   
  
Focus, Maleficent.    
  
“Then let us meet this person.” Maleficent said, and walked towards the door.   
  
“Hold your horses, I’m coming.” Hook grumbled.    
  
“I shall follow you too.” Jafar concurred. “I do not want to leave you alone with… whatever that is.”   
  
“You do not think I can handle myself?” Maleficent asked, threatened, warned.    
  
“We are facing the unknown.” Hook muttered as he strode towards the door. “Who knows?”    
***   
A man in armor stood at the door. At first glance, he appeared human. But the fact his skin was the same shade as Maleficent’s made it obvious that he was not. But he was not fey either. His skin was not smooth, it was pocked and decaying. His eyes were gold and cold. His hands were more claw like than anything else, and his fangs - especially contrasted with his half there nose and pointed ears - marked him as something else.    
  
“Tell me, boy,” The thing said. “Have you made her my offer?”    
  
“No master” Not Jecht said in a very abashed manner from his place in the cage behind Maleficent. She was not going to let that out of her magic range. “There was no good opening.”    
  
“Ah.” he said.    
  
“Are you a vampire.” Maleficent cut in, her voice chilly. The thing gave a brief chuckle.   
  
“I am Kain.” He said. “I am a vampire, so I must be invited into your place.”   
  
“No.” Maleficent replied.    
  
“I can manipulate time, control vampires, jump between dimensions, I control the very balance of Nosgoth.” Kain argued. 

“I do not trust you.” Maleficent emphasized. “What do you want?”   
  
“I want to be part of your club.” He replied _  
***   
“I don’t like them.” Jecht said as he leaned against the chapel wall. His arms were crossed as he gazed at those inside the room, eyeing each other warily. “How did you find those… I would say guys but you got a half octopus lady there.”    
  
“Manners.” She said delicately. He sniffed. Tidus was asleep on his shoulder. “I know you do not approve of the plan.”   
  
I tend to not like kidnapping.” He muttered. “And how many will you go through before you, what, get more power?”    
  
“Will you just greet them?” She said in reply, half hissing. “You are not as threatening as me-”   
  
“Pete’s even less.” Jecht muttered. “How DID you pick him up anyway?”   
  
“He threatened a powerful queen.” Was all Maleficent said. “But he does have his… clunkiness.” She admitted after a moment. “I want to create a better impression for our first meeting.”   
  
“I am holding a baby.” Jecht pointed out. “You want me to greet Kidnappers with this?” He frowned. “If I was still a member of the protection committee, I could arrest you.”   
  
“But you are not.” She reminded me. His face grew dark. “And I need a good introduction.”    
  
“HOw did you even find them?” Jecht asked. “... Is one of them a sack full of BUGS?”    
  
“That’s the Boogie man.” She said patiently. “We also have a sea witch, the Greek god of death, a sorcerer, and a pirate.”    
  
“Dragonheart, this is KIDNAPPING.” He hissed. “I can’t leave you, you know that, but let me upset at any plan that… that… I don’t even know what you get out of this.”    
  
“Power. Supreme power of darkness.” She replied. “I told you this.”    
  
His face was still dark.    
  
“Just get to know them.” She finally said. “It’s an… ice breaker as you say. “ Jecht’s face was unmoving. “If you love me-”    
  
Jecht went off, his voice full of fake cheeriness and as he gave insulting comment after insulting comment that was still somehow a compliment until she entered the room. Then he left immediately.  _

_ *** _   
The club left Not Jecht in the chapel as they went to another place to talk about what to do. Another comfortable place.    
  
The kitchen.    
  
Jecht had made sure to keep it clean and sanitary. Areas had been set aside that various members could be more comfortable in - the in ground “Kiddie Pool” that Ursula lounged in had taken weeks to get right - but right now none of the members really were sure what to say. Those that ate just picked at the food that either were kept out or that Pete had quickly gotten together. Several wine glasses were out but even that was just sipped.    
  
“Well, he could be useful.” Pete said as he sat at the large circular table on the other end of the room. He was the only one eating. Tidus was down for a nap, and the quietness meant a more detailed conversation. “But I guess that means we couldn’t be able to direct Jecht, eh?”    
  
“It’s… odd…” Jafar said, rubbing the snake head end of his staff. “But the castle has seemed empty since he was turned into a vampire.”    
  
“You mean he hasn’t pointed out flaws in our plan.” Hades said from his corner. Heaps of chicken bones had been set in front of him, but he was ignoring them. Maleficent sat at a seat by the “island”, a few feet away Jecht’s aprons were hung up there. How many hears had it been since he saved her by making that soup? And she had tried to repay him back with the oatmeal? He had dismissed it all, of course. Something about “just doing what was right” But that was stupid human ideas.    
  
Well it had been somewhere around 6 years, as Tidus was 5 now.    
  
“I think what it is, is that Jecht has not AGREED to the plan.” Ursula finally said.    
  
“Explain?” Oogie Boogie said, his own recipe for snake and spider stew not even tempting him. (Jecht had frozen several batches of it, so it just needed to be heated up on a stove whenever Oogie wanted it..)    
  
“Well, it’s easy enough.” Ursula said as she stretched. “If Jecht had decided to join us in our plan to capture the Princesses of Heart and get power, then we would be happy.”    
  
“He would have seen we were right, he wanted power, and so on.” Jafar cut in. Hook said nothing, just absently twiddled his hook. Ursula nodded.    
  
“But he’s been… well cursed I would think… to be this way. To be-”   
  
“A puppet. Heartless.” Hook interrupted Ursula. She had an annoyed look on her face as she nodded. “Not the Heartless that we control though.”    
  
“No, the old meaning.” Maleficent said. No one said anything. Words and their definitions matter after all. Especially to an old Fey.    
  
“Fortunately, the making and breaking of curses is my business.” Ursula said, as she stood up a bit taller and adjusted her outfit. “Our first and best option won’t work though.”   
  
“What is that?” Maleficent asked, turning to look at her.    
  
“Well, you should know too.” Ursula said as she pulled a lipstick tube out from somewhere. “True love’s first kiss. But as you have had a child together, that’s not going to work.” She gave a shrug. “Whether it was entered as a one night’s stand or not, you’ve been together as a couple for a while now.”    
  
“One night stand? And we are not married.” Maleficent asked, absently ready to add another word to her banks of knowledge and definitions. She was not paying attention to Ursula, or Ursula’s glance at the men in the room.    
  
“I know you aren’t married.” Ursula finally said. “Well if there were rules in place, it would probably be a legal marriage. Common law though. And a One Night Stand is when two people come together for-” She glared at the men, none of whom looked like they would suddenly decide to leave the room. “Conjugal reasons.” She finally said. “And they depart, probably never to see each other again.” She gave another shrug as she looked at Maleficent. “Now, if it wasn’t for the fact I have seen how Jecht and yoru child look at you an interact with you, I’d consider them servants. But as kisses tend to happen in a relationship that has lasted as long as you have had one, we’re going to try to figure out if killing a vampire will turn him back to normal.”   
  
“And THEN we can convince him to join our plan!” Oogie said, cheering.    
***  _  
Maleficent lay in Jecht’s bed, facing him and half asleep. He was busy planting kisses on her neck as the sun gave a blearly line on the opposite wall. The sea crashed against the shore outside and inside there was nothing but Jecht muttering sweet nothings absently.    
  
Had they really spent all afternoon in his bed? Why had she done this? He had refused payment of any sort for saving her, so why trust him? Why let him see her hair, even this once? Even if he had said he would love her forever, this was presumptuous? And yet … correct.    
  
Jecht snuggled close to her, and she felt something inside her… relax. Inside this room, she did not have to think about her plans for controlling the universe, for dark power, there was just Jecht who had just made it fairly clear he considered her his universe. Even if they had just met a few days ago. On accident.    
  
“Jecht.” She muttered as she turned to face him in bed. He adjusted himself so they could look eye to eye, their foreheads practically touching.    
  
“Come with me” She said at the same time as he said “Stay here.”    
  
“Maleficent.’ He said. “This island is quiet. You could stay here. Live here. Kingdom Hearts know I think they can be boring but this place…. It has a thrum to it. You could be here. Be an island fairy or something. I mean, I love you forever. We could…” He turned around and lay on his back, waving his arm distractedly, pointing at nothing in particular. THe words struggling to get out of his sleepy brain. Humans could be adorable. “We could help this place. We could make it interesting. “   
  
“I have too many things to accomplish.” She said. But she knew what Jecht was offering, even if he didn’t. To stop chasing Aurora. To just live. Like one of the good fairies. Like a human. Like something… inferior. He made it sound nice though. Too bad he was wrong.   
  
“Come with me.” She said instead. Jecht turned back over and began to run his hand through her hair. “You hate it here. Come with me, and see the universe.”    
  
“That depends, do you have a place for me?” He asked, leaning back in to kiss her neck.    
  
“I have a castle.” She admitted. “But we are busy right now, searching for a princess.”    
  
“Ah, I’d be too distracting for your servants.” He said, slapping a very muscular thigh. She leaned in a bit, letting herself rest on him.    
  
“After.” She said. “Come with me after.”    
  
“Okay.” He said, his eyes closing as he curled up closer to her.    
  
“And do not promise me this. You already promised to love me forever.” She said, as she began to stroke his hair. “I want you to come with me because you want to.”    
  
Jecht did not respond, instead he was just quietly breathing as he rested on her.    
  
Humans. _   
***   
Maleficent sat in the nook that Jecht preferred. The other villains were letting her be, as she looked out the window, or at least what she could see out the window. The stained glass tended to alter everything.    
  
“Hey, Maleficent.” the voice said. She turned, and Not Jecht was there, of course it was him. Jecht called her Dragonheart. He was also holding Tidus.   
  
“How did you get out?” She snapped as she stood up. Tidus was pushing away from Not Jecht and as soon as he could get to his mother, he did so. And then slid down her robe and hid behind her.    
  
“I hypnotized Pete to let me out.” Not Jecht said as he slid into a seat. Not the seat Jecht liked, one in a darker corner. “Why don’t you let me stay.” He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. “I’m everything you want.”   
  
“And what is that?” Maleficent asked, her hands gripping her staff.    
  
“I’m not going to fight you on the princess thing, I can lure people away, I don’t need to eat or sleep,” Not Jecht ticked things off his fingers. “Heck, between my nightvision and how I can turn into animals I could LURE the princesses away for you! And drain the blood of anyone who fights for them!” He gave a laugh, his new fangs glinting sharply in ambient sunlight. “Plus, they say that vampires are INCREDIBLE and passionate lovers.” He smiled and smacked his thigh. She glared at him. “What’s wrong?” He grinned that too hard grin and leaned forward. “Is the great mistress of all evil SCARED.”   
  
No, she wasn’t scared, she was something else though.   
  
“How were you turned?” She decided to ask. Not Jecht began to rub at his own neck.    
  
“Ambushed” He finally muttered. “I was looking for some books and stuff in the Radiant Garden ruins when Kain just… Appeared.” He made a poof motion with his hand. “It got…. Blurry… after that.” He rubbed his neck again. “I just remember something sharp on my neck and feeling very tired and someone was trying to get me to drink something.” He wavered a bit, staring at a point that was behind Maleficent, and yet not looking at it too. “When I woke up, it was dark and Kain was there. He made a promise, loyalty to him meant protection and power.” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to disagree.”    
  
“And what about the child? What will you offer him?” She said as she moved in front of Tidus. “How will you survive.” She narrowed her eyes. “By taking my blood to serve Kain?”    
  
“Are you asking if I serve Kain?” Not Jecht stood up. “I do, but I am ordered by him to serve you.” He leaned on the desk in front of him.    
  
“So you have no loyalty to me?” She asked. “If Kain decided to kill me and take the princesses for himself, would you do it?”    
  
“I..” He paused. “I don’t know.” He looked at her. “But I have no loyalty to you anyway. Words matter, and we never exchanged a promise.” 

***

_ Maleficent stood in the library one evening, books of research spread out over the table before her. Jecht had told her long ago the names of apprentices, and their journals were in one pile. In another pile were books on science. There were history books that predicted where and who the Princesses were - Aurora was currently asleep in the basement but other than that Maleficent didn’t know where they lived - and a few other books that seemed… important. In their own way. Not sure what they were yet, but this was the best library in any world. It would be important.   
  
“Dragonheart?” Jecht said as a door creaked open. SOmething dragged on the floor. When she glanced over, she saw he was carrying around a long blanket. “What’cha doing?”    
  
“Research.” She said, pulling one book over to her. “I need to know what these books say.” SHe looked over at him. “You lived here, do you know?”    
  
“Nope.” He said as he sat next to her. HE pulled the blanket around him and rested his head on her waist. “But I’ll stay here, as long as you-”    
  
“Jecht?” She turned, but he was already asleep. Must have been a tiring day.  _

***   
The next morning, Not Jecht was standing in a corner of the chapel. Kain was sitting at the table where they could look at whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted.    
  
Maleficent stood on the other side of the table, the villains backing her up and Tidus sat on the table. That was intentional by Maleficent. Also made it easy for her to keep track of him.    
  
“I’m glad you decided to join with me.” Kain said as he flipped a card in his hand. “I think we shall make a valuable partnership.”   
  
“We didn’t ally with you.” Jafar pointed out.    
  
“YOU SNUCK INTO THE CASTLE BY CORRUPTING A SPY!” Hades shouted, his hands giving off flashes of fire. “That’s MY plan!”   
  
“And mine-” Hook said, drawing his sword.    
  
“I could have just pretended to be him.” Ursula said. “I never got to part two of this plan though.”    
  
Jafar muttered something about hypnosis.    
  
“See?” Kain said as he stood up. “I clearly fit in your group! I am the balance of Nosgoth and I want the princesses. They can help me in that goal, same as they help you in yours.” He strode around the table until he faced Maleficent. She was still taller. Even just taller, the fact that she looked down on him was something both were keenly aware of. “I can give you power, and you need it. Jecht-” He held his hand out and snapped his fingers. Not Jecht, quiet, quickly came over and stood on Maleficent’s right, between herself and Kain. “Jecht is a symbol of my good faith.”    
  
Maleficent glanced at Not Jecht, who gave a bow.    
  
“Is he wearing a shirt?” She could hear Ursula ask.    
  
“Now-” Kain said. But he could not finish it.    
  
Maleficent had grabbed Not Jecht by the shoulders and kissed him. On the lips. His fangs were pushing against her lips and his mouth felt both dry and decaying but as it went on, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He had stayed still, but as the kiss went on, he relaxed and pulled her closer to him. There was something on the table, tugging on Maleficent’s robe. She reached out with one of her arms and Baby Tidus came up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.    
  
Maleficent wasn’t sure when the wind started, but it and lights swirled around her, and then dispersed. She could feel his chest move with each breath as he pressed up against her and then he began to shake as he broke away from the kiss and buried himself in her shoulder.    
  
“What happened,” Kain asked. At the same point, Maleficent could hear Ursula shouting behind her.    
  
“HOW IS THIS YOUR FIRST KISS! YOU HAVE A CHILD!”    
  
At that, though, the being across from her stirred a bit. He stood up straight and blinked blearily as he looked at her in her eyes.   
  
“Dragonheart?” Jecht asked. “Dragonheart, did you kiss me?”    
  
“I DID TOO!” Tidus shouted. Jecht smiled and pulled Tidus close to him.   
  
“Yes, you did.” He said and began to ruffle his hair. “Hey, can you give me a minute, little man?” He put Tidus down on the table and then turned to the villains. “So, who can summon a wooden stake for me.”    
  
“What. Happened.” Kain hissed and began to grow even more monstrous.    
  
“True love’s first kiss,” Ursula said and muttered something as she pulled out a potion from somewhere. The other villains made other sounds that made them sound battle-ready. With the exception of Hades.    
  
“You know,” Hades said with a grin. “I AM ruler of the dead, I think you belong in MY realm.”    
  
Maleficent summoned a spindle of a spinning wheel and handed it to Jecht.    
  
“Pete?” she asked. Her cat ally appeared and grabbed Tidus as they all rushed towards the vampire. 

***

Kain had vanished, and a subsection had been set up in the library to find spells specifically to repel vampires. She was flipping through the books as Jecht, carrying Tidus and a blanket, came in. She glanced at him, he was pale and moving slowly, but it was unquestionably him.    
  
“What a ... “ he frowned. “How long did that affect me?”    
  
“At least 2 days.” She said as she reached for another book. “How much do you remember?”    
  
“All of it.” He said as he sat down in his chair with a groan. He held Tidus in one hand as he spread out the blanket with the other. As Tidus went down, he started to stand- presumably to get a book or a toy - but Maleficent beat him to it by handing him a cardboard book.    
  
“Thank… you.” Jecht looked up at her. “You never-”   
  
“I love you.’    
  
Jecht dropped the book.    
  
“I-” He stuttured over every word. “I don’t-”   
  
“These last few days have made me realize you were right. “ She continued to say. Jecht said nothing, his mouth open slack. “I have treated you like a servant, and as something lesser. I have not taken your feelings into account and as a result-” SHe sat down, and faced him. “As a result, you were hurt. You were… not you.” She reached out and gently touched his face. Every bit of weariness simultaneously appeared wiped away and grew manifold as he practically sank into her hand. His shoulders unclenched and he fell forward slightly.    
  
“Am I dreaming?” He muttered. She laughed and moved her hand so he could sit back on the chair.    
  
“No.” She said. “I’m not stopping the princess of heart plan.”    
  
His face soured at that.    
  
“But in the few days without you, as you, I realized how hard it was-” She paused, trying to word this correctly. “You give many things to my life, intangible things, and I do not pay them back or give them the respect they deserve. But that just puts this relationship to one of payment and that’s not it at all.” She paused, and then it hit her. “It’s because you are lonely and you sacrifice so much for me.”    
  
“Well, yes.” Jecht said, in a tone that clearly stated he hadn’t necessarily thought about it until she said so. He frowned, turning it over in his mind. “What do you want to do with this going forward?” He asked. Tidus had figured out now was the time to be quiet, so he busied himself in his upside down book.    
  
“I need to change how I interact with you.” Maleficent said slowly. “I need to… to treat you as an equal.” SHe turned to look at him. “I need to show you I love you.”    
  
“Words matter.” Jecht said. “You told me that long ago, I stick to it. As it’s the truth.”   
  
“Yes.” She agreed. “But when I woke up and I couldn’t smell the coffee, it was… empty.” Words matter and the words she needed were far off from her usual vocabulary. “ANd that lead me to think about the other times you’ve done stuff. You’ve found those scarfs I wear to bed, you listen to me, you fell asleep on me that one time in this library.” She waved her hand around. “You tell me things, and you follow up and I’ve never even doubted that you cared for me. That you loved me.” SHe shook her head. “But I’ve left you in doubt. I’ve left you used. I’ve counted on it without thinking about what it means to you.”    
  
“It’s not a matter of equal payback.” Jecht started to say. She held up her hand.    
  
“I know.” She said. “But it is a matter of making sure you are more comfortable. That this is your home, and not just because you lived here before. That you have what you need and I listen to you.”    
  
“The promise I made before.” Jecht said after a moment. “It’s… it’s not there anymore. I can…” He struggled. “When I was with you, before, it gave everything a dreamlike thing. I was still me, and I loved you because that was what I said. But after the kiss-” His face briefly dissolved into pure bliss as he leaned back in his chair. “It wasn’t just that I was human again. The promise… it was gone. I remembered making it to you, but it was broken. The emotions I feel for you then, now… they are real. And... “ He sat forward, his head in his hands. “And it’s very complicated. But the kiss… it means something.”    
  
“Yes.” Maleficent nodded. “True Love’s first Kiss can break any spell, curse, transformation-” She glanced at him, and he started absently tapping at his canines, his fangs long ago vanished.    
  
“I hurt you, when I was a vampire.” Jecht said slowly. “I didn’t meant to-”   
  
“Words matter.” She repeated back. “And you told the truth. You were angry and you knew what you wanted to say. But you were too human, too polite, to say it to my face before. You took kindness and love and, well, I may have abused your love.”    
  
“So, being a vampire was the best thing to happen to us?” Jecht asked, standing up now. He didn’t go far, just to a window. “Do you want to go outside?”    
  
“... Yes.” She said after a moment. “I’ll take our child.”    
  
***   
After a brief walk through the maze that was the Castle’s security system, they emerged on a high turret that looked out over the destroyed city of Radiant Gardens. The air was cold and without a shirt Jecht shivered as he looked up at the stars which glimmered and twinkled in the sky.    
  
“Dragonheart?” He muttered. She said nothing, but instead put her staff down and moved her hand out so she could wrap him up in her cloak. She felt him relax against her.    
  
“Yes, my sin.” She said back. She could feel Jecht shake and a chuckle escaped him.   
  
“We are going to need to fix that name.” Jecht finally said. “My sin sounds like I corrupted you or something.”   
  
“You did, in a way.” She admitted. “I am a different person because I met you.”   
  
“That’s what happens when you meet people and live with them.” Jecht said. “But, Dragonheart, you are wonderful.” He tilted his head back farther. “I wonder which one is Destiny Islands?”    
  
“I don’t know.” She admitted. “But the stars are lovely.”    
  
“Very lovely.” Jecht muttered. “What do we do from here.” He said quietly. He shuddered again and Maleficent became very aware suddenly of Tidus’ sleeping weight on her. The wind came and whipped against them, but they didn’t go in yet. 


End file.
